Takebayashi
|romaji=Takebayashi |alias= |nickname= |birthday= |age=11–12 (flashback) 18 |gender=Female |hair_color=Black |eye_color= |family= |occupation=Student |affiliation= |manga=Chapter 34 (flashback) Chapter 100 (appearance) |anime= |jap voice= |eng voice= }} |Takebayashi}} is a childhood classmate of Fuutarou Uesugi. She was a class representative at the time of the Kyoto trip, along with Sanada. Appearance Young Takebayashi had black shoulder-length hair. She wore a plaid shirt with rolled-up sleeves and long pants during the Kyoto trip. She had a pin holding up her hair on the left side of her head. In the present, she now has long hair up to the waist. She wears a white blouse with long sleeves and long, black pants. She still has the pin from her elementary school days. Personality During the flashback, she was portrayed as a responsible girl, acting as the class representative of her class alongside Sanada, her childhood friend. Always upbeat and wanted to have fun as well, despite being the one to keep everyone in check. She also wants to include everyone in activities, as seen from her wish to include Sanada into the playing with Fuutarou and the rest and worrying for Fuutaro when he stayed behind to go to the bathroom for a long time. In the present, she seems to remain the same attitude she had with Fuutaro. She seems to have gained a bit of a teaser personality, as seen from her declaring that it was clear who was closer to Fuutaro between the quints and her, or how she teased Fuutaro over his changed looks and not remembering her despite being so close in the past. She still worried about the people she cares about, seen how glad she was that Fuutaro was able to grow out from his insecurities from the past, and seems to have a soft spot for the "girl from Kyoto" who managed to change Fuutaro to be a better person. She also seems to be extremely perceptive, as she realized the "friends" Fuutaro had were the "quadruplets" she had once met in Kyoto and she may have realized they are into him, and that she was able to deduce that Yotsuba was the "girl from Kyoto" from the information she was given. Relationship Sanada Takebayashi and Sanada were childhood friends. They grew up together and their parents maintained close ties. Both being class representatives, their classmates perceived the duo to be perfect for each other. They are still close in the present, with Sanada waiting for Takebayashi after her meeting with Fuutaro and the Nakano Quintuplets at the Sunrise Festival. Fuutarou Uesugi Fuutarou once had a crush on Takebayashi. During the Kyoto school trip, he secretly took many pictures of her. However, she seemed to be oblivious of his feelings. After learning about Takebayashi's childhood relationship with Sanada, Fuutarou became gloomy and bitter. It can be assumed that Fuutarou never spoke with anyone about his crush on Takebayashi. When talking about his first love, Raiha Uesugi mentions the girl in the photo and not Takebayashi. When meeting again with Fuutarou in the present, she teases him about not recognizing her just like she did. They hang out for a while during the festival. After getting cornered by Itsuki about their relationship with Fuutaro, he defends them as his "special" friends. She feels glad to see he has "grown up" from his insecure self and has found something to be proud of and wishes him to "do his best". Nakano Quintuplets During the 4-chapter flashback, it was revealed that she had crossed paths with them during Kyoto 5 years before the start of the story, accidentally bumping heads with one of them. At the time, however, she had only seen 4 of them and coincidentally, they were identical to the "girl from Kyoto" Fuutaro bragged about after the school trip. For years, she thought they were quadruplets. With her official introduction in the present, Takebayashi got to meet some of them again (Nino, Yotsuba and Itsuki so far, with Miku watching her from the distance and Ichika still not aware of her existance). She teased them with who really is the closest to Fuutaro between them and her, though without ill-intent. Overall, Takebayashi feels they all "seem to be nice". Yotsuba Nakano After meeting Itsuki and Nino (and recognizing them as the "quadruplets of Kyoto"), she asked about the "girl from Kyoto" and was told that Yotsuba was away at the time. She concluded that it was Yotsuba who met Fuutaro all those years ago and confronted her about it. She feels "really glad" that she got to meet the girl who changed Fuutaro's life. While Yotsuba refused to tell Fuutaro about her true identity and revealed her reasons for it, Takebayashi told her that she knows "someone" (Fuutarou) who used to think like Yotsuba and she hopes that she too can move on from her past and look forward towards the future, just like "that person". References Category:Female Category:Characters